It's My Life
by Rebeka-Chan
Summary: Okay all you Sanosuke fans (that includes me), here's a little slice of heaven for you! Wouldn't Sano look so hot if he jumped up on a stage, sang like a pro, played a guitar solo, AND signed an autograph for you? Note: I don' own RK or its characters, or


He he. maybe I should have Sano's shirt rip off too. *dirty thoughts* hmmm. maybe I should just keep those little dirty thoughts to myself. ha ha don't want to corrupt you guys TOO much ^_^  
  
It's My Life  
  
"Uh oh." Tae said to Tsubame. "We need some new entertainment! The customers are getting tired of Bilby the clown. It looks like they're throwing tomatoes at him again." She sat and thought for a minute. She needed someone who would work for little, since she was tight on money. She needed somebody people would love. Someone with. guts. "I've got it!" She exclaimed and ran to a round table where a tall man with brown spiky hair sat, scarfing down the food in front of him.  
  
Tae grabbed him by his ear and pulled him into to the back room. The whole way he was yelling "Tae! What the hell are you doing?!? I already told you! Just put it on my tab! I'll pay soon I promise!!" When they had reached the back room, Tae turned to him. Her face changed from angry to pleading in an instant.  
  
"I need you to entertain the customers."  
  
She saw the look of horror on his face and hit him. "Not THAT kind of entertainment, baka!" He blushed. "Oh." She quickly explained that she'd let him have free food if he helped her. Then she told him about Bilby the clown.  
  
"Yeah that old bag of bones really sucks at making us laugh." He scratched his head and turned to her. "You said free food, right?" He smiled. "Okay, what do I have to do?"  
  
Moments later Tae's voice came over the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for. Sanosuke Sagara!" The Akabeko's customers cheered with delight. "He'll be performing a little something for us!" Sano was pushed onto the stage and he stood and waited for the music. Then he whipped out a microphone and began to sing away.  
  
"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud"  
  
"It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life"  
  
"This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks"  
  
"It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life"  
  
Sanosuke suddenly whips out an electric guitar and plays an excellent guitar solo. The crowd goes wild. He then smiles and winks at a pair of pretty girls in the audience and they blush and swoon over how hot he is.  
  
"Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down"  
  
"It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive"  
  
"It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life! "  
  
The crowd goes wild as he bows and turns to Tae. "How was that for entertainment?" He said with a grin on his face. She just nodded and smiled. Then she pointed to a group of girls waiting by the stage and looking up at Sanosuke with hearts in their eyes. "It looks like you have your own little fan club." He turned his attention towards the girls and one sheepishly asked him for his autograph.  
  
Sanosuke scratched his head. "Uh. sure. Got a pen?" The girls flustered through their purses and pockets nervously looking for a pen.  
  
Tae looked over her shoulder and watched with amusement. "Oh yeah. He's definitely doing this again." 


End file.
